


Cyrus has an allergic reaction

by BatBoyBlog



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Birthday Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: So this is a quick short story based off a prompt Josh Rush put on his Tumblr 100 years ago, thing of the story taking place like between season 1 and 2?





	Cyrus has an allergic reaction

“I can’t believe we are at Jonah Beck’s birthday party! Buffy pinch me I need to know if I’m dream-OW!” Cyrus rubbed his arm and looked offended at Buffy who shrugged. “What? you asked” She said looking around the party much less impressed than Cyrus, or Andi for that matter. Music and conversation mixed together as people awkwardly sway danced or stood together talking. Everyone who was any one from school, and even a few high schoolers were here.

Buffy turned to make sure Marty who was at the snack table wasn’t in her line of sight. “It’s cool” Andi said with a sigh “I just wish Amber wasn’t here” she nodded her head toward where Amber was standing chatting away with 3 high school boys a big smile on her face. “Who cares about stupid Amber!” Cyrus’ hands were moving almost on their own in his excitement. “We are in Jonah Beck’s house! At his party! this is like the event Andi, this is the coolest moment of my life!” 

Buffy rolled her eyes “Claim down Cyrus, it’s a birthday party not the oscars, Jonah isn’t Cher” Cyrus narrowed his eyes at her “Cher is the Grammys” 

“She’s got an Oscar” Buffy said with a shrug. Cyrus blinked “really?” Buffy just shook her head, “you make me sad” 

Jonah cut through the crowd toward them, with a big smile and a just as large plate of chocolate cookies. “Hey guys! Cy-Cy, Andiman, Buffers!” Buffy’s eyebrows rose but Jonah didn’t seem to notice. “I’m so glad you could make it!” 

“Wouldn’t miss it!” Andi and Cyrus said together and then looked at each other while Buffy rolled her eyes again. “Ha you guys crack me up” Jonah said before offering the cookies. “You got to try these, I made them special” The three friends reached out and grabbed one, Buffy looking at her cookie like it might bite. “You made these?” She asked. “Yeah! I’m not a great baker but these are my speciality” Cyrus had already taken a bite. “mmmmmm! oh these are SO good Jonah” he moaned “What’s in them!” 

“oh like there’s chocolate chips, white chocolate chips, coco, sugar, butter, peanut butter-” Cyrus’ eyes bugged out, Andi’s jaw dropped, Buffy gasped and dropped her cookie. “what did you say?” Cyrus said in barely more than a whisper. “um peanut butter?” Jonah looked confused “Peanut butter” Cyrus echoed his voice cracked at the end. “Cyrus. Where is it?” Buffy’s voice was claim but there was panic in her eyes. “My bag by the door” Cyrus said and Buffy was running across the room. Buffy pulled open Cyrus’ backpack throwing out a pair of sleep pants, a t-shirt, a note book, a crushed paper mache pineapple. Finally she pulled out a plastic tube with a bright orange end.

Buffy ran back to where Cyrus was standing rooted to the spot shaking slightly. She looked at his waist and nodded her head. “Really” Cyrus said a look of even greater panic on his face. Buffy’s nostrils flared “yes Cyrus” Cyrus muttered something under his breath and grabbed the button of his fly. Undoing it in one smooth move he pulled down his pants to his knees exposing a pair of black boxers with red hearts all over them. Buffy stabbed the epipen into his thigh just below his boxers. “UGGGH!” Cyrus screamed “ow that really hurt” Buffy just shrugged. It was in that moment Cyrus realized all conversation had stopped, everyone was staring at him, his pants at his knees, blood running down his leg. Jonah was standing his mouth wide open looking at the 3 of them like they were aliens. “Cyrus is allergic to peanuts” Andi said in a small voice. Jonah didn’t react. Cyrus pulled up his pants he took a deep breath. “uh Jonah, your mom is gonna need to take me to the emergency room” 

A few hours later Cyrus was laying on a blanket in Jonah’s backyard. Most of the kids had gone home after Cyrus’ little performance, so it was looking like the sleep over would be a lot smaller. Andi plopped down next to him. “hey” Cyrus nodded “hey” he replied. “How you doing?” she asked tentatively. “Well I get invited to the biggest party of the year and I manage to almost die in Jonah Beck’s living room, show everyone we know my underpants, and bleed all over Miss. Beck’s car. Which is pretty much my life right?” Andi rested her hand on his shoulder. “oh come on, there’s barely a drop of blood on her back seat you can’t even notice it” 

“Thanks Andi, I don’t know I just wanted to be cool, and this happens, you know Jonah’s never gonna speak to me, everyone left his party and spent most of his birthday in the ER waiting for me”

“well at least Amber left” Cyrus smiled weakly “yeah, at least there’s that” Just then Jonah sat down on Cyrus’ other side. “Hey Cy, I just wanted to say I’m sorry” Cyrus looked confused. “You’re sorry? I ruined your birthday!” Jonah game him a look “dude I gave you poisoned cookies, I could have killed you, you had to go the hospital, so yeah I’m sorry”

“well they were pretty good” Cyrus said with a smile. and Jonah laughed “dude you crack me up”


End file.
